Star Wars Miniatures Battles (podręcznik)
Star Wars Miniatures Battles (podręcznik), to podstawowy podręcznik do gry bitewnej Star Wars Miniatures Battles, której autorem jest Stephen Crane i Paul Murphy. Wydany w 1991 roku wydawnictwem West End Games (nr 40044). W 1993 roku wydano drugą edycję tego podręcznika z poprawkami zasad (nr 40090). Zawartość (2 wydanie) *Introduction *The Basic Game **Chapter One - Soldiers and Squads ***Attributes, Training and Skills ***Squads ***Skill Tests **Chapter Two - Movement ***Movement Rates ***Facing ***Prone Soldiers ***Terrain and Barriers ***Opportunity Fire **Chapter Three - Fire Combat ***Fire Arcs ***Line of Sight ***Blocking Terrain ***Range ***Determining Final Difficulty for the Shot ***Blaster Tests ***Assigning Hits ***Damage Determination ***Specialized Weapons ***Grenades ***Archaic Weaponry ***Opportunity Fire **Chapter Four - Clone Assault Combat ***Summary ***Charging ***Defensive Fire ***Resolving Close Assault ***Damage ***Force Back and Advance After Combat ***The Morale Phase ***The Movement Phase and Close Assault Combat **Chapter Five - Morale ***Morale Levels ***Morale Tests ***Rallying ***Opportunity Fire **Chapter Six - Terrain ***Terrain Types ***Barriers **Chapter Seven - Introductory Scenario ***Like Rats in a Trap ****The Situation ****Rebel Forces ****Imperial Forces ****The Battlefield ****The Set-up ****Objectives ****Reinforcements **Chapter Eight - Creating Squads ***Preparation ***Squad Generation *The Advanced Game **Chapter Nine - Hidden Movement ***Hidden Movement **Chapter Ten - The Gamemaster ***The Gamemaster as Referee ***The Gamemaster as Scenario Designer ***Special Effects ***The Gamemaster as Bad Guy **Chapter Eleven - Advanced Weapons and Equipment ***Infantry Support Weapons ***Equipment ***Artillery **Chapter Twelve - Heroes ***Lone Heroes ***Heroes and Command ***Targeting Heroes ***Special Skills ***Special Combat Abilities ***Heroes and the Force ***Hero Creation **Chapter Thirteen - Creatures ***Using Creatures ***Attributes ***Bases ***Movement ***Combat ***Creature Costs ***Mounts ***Damage ***Running Amok ***Point Costs for Mounts **Chapter Fourteen - Droids ***Characteristics of Droids ***Movement ***Fire Combat and Droids ***Targeting Droids ***Damage ***Close Assault Combat and Droids ***Self-Destruction **Chapter Fourteen - Advanced Terrain ***Overview ***Weather Effects ***Darkness ***Ground Effects ***Fire ***Smoke ***Gravity ***Buildings ***Other Special Effects in Buildings *The Scenarios **Defending the Bridge **The Crystal Forest of Goratak *Figures and Scenery **Figure Painting **Scenery *Troop Lists **Imperial Forces ***Stormtrooper ***Imperial Trooper ***Snowtrooper ***Imperial Soldier ***Spacetrooper **Neutral Forces ***Mercenary ***Bounty Hunter ***Veteran Mercenary ***Elite Bounty Hunter ***Elite Mercenary **Rebel Forces ***Standard Rebel Trooper ***Ewok ***Hoth Trooper ***Mon Calamari ***Wookiee ***Veteran Mon Calamari ***Elite Wookiee **Droids and Creatures ***Assassin Droid ***Security Droid ***Probe Droid ***War Droid ***Bantha ***Dewback ***Cracian Thumper ***Krayt Dragon ***Rancor ***Wampa ***Tauntaun ***Womp Rat ***Vervikk ***Yavinian Runyip *Reference Sheets Scenariusze *Like Rats in a Trap *Defending the Bridge *The Crystal Forest of Goratak Redakcja *design - Stephen Crane, Paul Murphy *development and editing - Jim Bambra *additional and editing - Bill Smith *graphics - Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran, Allen Nunis, Tom ONell *cover and interior photographs - Stephen Crane *terrain system and custom scenery - Geo-Hex *figure painting - T.G.W.P. *publisher - Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer - Denise Palter *asociate publisher - Richard Hawran *senior editor - Greg Farshtey *editors - Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director - Stephen Crane *graphic artists - Nicole Black, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales associate - Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager - Ron Seiden *warehouse manager - Ed Hill *accounting - Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing - Amy Giacobbe Okładki Image:Star Wars Miniatures Battles (1991 - I nd).jpg|Okładka pierwszego wydania podręcznika Image:Star Wars Miniatures Battles (1991 - II nd).jpg|Okładka drugiego wydania podręcznika en:Star Wars Miniatures Battles (first edition) Kategoria:Star Wars Miniatures Battles